1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrically powered accessories for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a cord set for such electrical powered accessories.
2. Discussion
Various electrically powered devices are designed for use with vehicles including automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty vehicles. These devices, including cold weather starting devices such as radiant heaters, engine block heaters, fluid heaters, battery warmers, and the like, are generally fixed to the automobile body and operationally connected to an appropriate component of the vehicle engine. A factor in the sales and use of these devices is the simplicity with which the device can be electrically connected to the power source. To address this ease of use concern, cord sets have been developed that include a receptacle located on the vehicle body for mounting power cords that are connectable to the electrically powered device. The power cords of the cord sets terminate at a male or female plug that is coupled to a receptacle whereupon connection of the male or female plug to an appropriately configured counterpart plug external to the vehicle engine compartment allows selective electrical connection of the device to the power source.
While manufacturers have provided cord sets for selectively connecting electrically powered automotive accessories to an external power source, they have failed to address a variety of operational and assembly concerns. Specifically, one manufacturer utilizes a mounting device consisting of an externally threaded housing coupled to an internally threaded nut to connect the cord set to the vehicle. This approach requires the assembler to apply a specified torque to the nut and the nut is also inconveniently located on the inside surface of the body panel. Threaded fasteners also introduce the risk of compromising mounting integrity over time due to factors such as temperature variation and vibration.
Another mounting device includes an externally threaded housing used in conjunction with an expandable collar. To mount the cord set to the automobile, the housing is axially inserted into the expandable collar until the external thread of the housing engages an internal partial thread formed within the collar. To complete the mounting process, the housing must be rotated several complete rotations in order to expand the collar into engagement with the automotive panel. While this mounting device offers the positive feature of only requiring access to the outside surface of the body panel, the process of screwing in the housing is time consuming and produces the undesirable result of a twisted cord. Additionally, the final orientation of the housing and cover is not positively defined allowing misinstallation and possible contaminant ingress.
In view of the above concerns, as well as the automotive market's structural integrity requirements, a need exists for a simple, robust cord set that may be easily installed in a variety of applications.